Equivalent Exchange
by xIcyChanx
Summary: She felt his hands come around her and pull her closer as he whispered, "And what will I get in return?" She reached forward with her free arm and rested her hand at the back of his neck as she answered, "You get to take these clothes off me." [EdWin]


**A/N Don't ask. I don't even know where this came from. But I'm laughing so hard right now. lol**

** Should I change this to M? I don't think it's necessary...  
**

**Disclaimer; If I owned FMA, a scene like this would have definitely been in the series. And more.**

* * *

_EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE_

Winry grinned slyly as she silently opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of _the _liquid. She had been waiting for this moment all day. She purposely did chores around the house during the day just to distract her from the plan she was planning to bring into fruition that night. No-one even suspected anything. An evil chuckle escaped her as she heard the liquid pour satisfyingly into the glass she had put out. She couldn't help feeling proud of her intelligence. Her plan was pure genius! Another chuckle left her lips, but she tried to force it down, afraid that she'd attract unwanted attention. If that happened, her plans would be ruined.

Taking a few cautious steps back, she peered behind the wall to check if she would remain undisturbed for much longer and turned back to her task a few seconds later. Her blue eyes glinted evilly as she picked up the now full glass and proceeded to ascend the stairs to her bedroom. Upon entering, she rested the glass with great carefulness down on her bedside table, and then started getting dressed.

Once she was ready, she opened her door and popped her head out in search for any other human being. Silence. She figured everyone must be asleep at this time of hour. She couldn't help but think that Risembool was such a quiet place at night. Picking up the glass from where she had left it, she tiptoed silently towards the guest room, where she knew her very handsome boyfriend would be fast asleep. She giggled in anticipation but then paused, thinking it over. She suddenly started feeling dubious and embarrassed, while questions like "What are you doing?" and "What if"s where suddenly rushing through her mind at the speed of light.

She bit her lip, but one glance at the glass in her hand made it all worth it, and the cunning grin slid back on her face. She couldn't back down now. She had everything ready. There was no way this wouldn't go as planned. With one last quick glance around her, she pushed the door to the guest room open slightly and, after making sure her golden boyfriend was indeed asleep, she opened it all the way.

The light from the hallway illuminated his figure and made his golden hair shine, almost blinding her. She caught herself staring and shook her head furiously before returning to the task at hand. She left the door ajar. She had to keep herself from drooling as she moved closer and scrutinised his bare chest and muscles. Sitting on his bed, she lowered her hand with the glass so it would be out of his field of vision, and then started shaking him with her other. It started as shaking but, after some seconds of fruitless attempts, she got sidetracked and started scratching her fingers down his chest and over his abs greedily.

He made a soft noise, and she recoiled immediately, not wanting for him to suspect anything. When she was sure he was starting to wake up, she moved a few steps away from the bed, so he could get a good look at her as a whole and hid her hands and the glass behind her back. Opening his tired eyes, Edward squinted from the sudden exposure to the light entering from the hallway, and with a slightly confused and questioning tone he murmured sleepily, "Winry?"

When Winry didn't reply, for she was too busy biting her lip anxiously, he raised his hand to cover his eyes and once he got a good look at her his eyes widened and he gasped. He shot out of bed and grabbed his hair tie from the bedside table and tied up his hair in a messy ponytail as he moved towards her.

"W-Winry?" he asked cautiously as he took in her appearance. Winry had just the day before purchased a bright red bodysuit, which she was currently wearing. It complemented her figure perfectly as it was low on her chest, showing more cleavage than she would have normally and highlighted the shape of her hips. She couldn't help thinking that maybe it had been designed for this sort of thing. Along with the bodysuit, she had purchased silky black tights that made her legs seem even more slender than usual. She bought some red high heels to go with the bodysuit and had grabbed a headband with cute cat ears on impulse.

Edward stared at her, one hand frozen while entangled in his hair and mouth wide open. She felt a blush dirty her cheeks at his penetrating stare and she could practically feel his eyes travelling over her body from top to bottom, and back again. His eyes locked with hers and he lowered his hand from his hair almost subconsciously. "W-Win?" he questioned again, apprehensive. "Are you...ok?"

She couldn't suppress a chuckle when she noticed how red his cheeks had become. He was still staring at her, but now he seemed to want to be more discreet about it. Winry internally snorted. She moved closer to him, making his eyes widen once again as he looked at her hungrily. She made an effort to remind herself that one of her hands still held the glass so as not to just throw herself at him right then and there.

"Hey Ed," she whispered seductively once she was close enough for her breath to caress his lips. She rested her free hand on his chest, and he seemed to be torn between pushing her away and demanding to know her reasoning and just giving in and kissing her fiercely without a care in the world. She gazed into his baffled eyes, and once again reminded herself of what she had come here to do. Damn him, how did Ed manage to make her lose focus all the time?

Ed was at a loss, that much she could tell, but he seemed confident enough with staring right at her breasts, which she did find slightly amusing. Not yet ready to disclose her plan, she decided to have a little more fun with him. Her hand travelled up and down his chest and she hummed in pleasure while resting her lips on his exposed skin and kissing it gently. She felt Ed suck in a breath. He didn't release it afterwards and she realised he was holding it in. She should do this more often.

"I've got something for you." Her voice was low and slightly teasing, but it seemed to be enough to attract Ed's attention. He raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

She offered him a small smile and said,"Actually, I want you to do something for me."

She felt his hands come around her and pull her closer. "And what will I get in return?" he whispered in her ear, his breath brushing against her skin and making goosebumps rise on her body. She reached forward with her free arm and rested her hand at the back of his neck as she answered, "You get to take these clothes off me."

Their bodies were glued to each other and she started to feel him getting excited. Not that she could say anything different about herself. She felt him smirk against the side of her face, before kissing it softly, obviously pleased by her answer. "And what is it that you want me to do?"

The childlike grin was back on Winry's face as she pulled away slightly (and a little reluctantly) and revealed the glass she had been holding with the dreaded liquid in. Ed raised his eyebrows, evidently taken aback.

"I want you to drink this for me."

Ed looked at her suspiciously, before hesitantly taking the glass and sniffing it. The light provided by the hallway wasn't enough to make out the colour of the liquid and he gave it a distrustful look when he couldn't smell anything. "What is this?"

Winry pushed her body back against Ed's and wrapped her arms around his neck. She cocked her head to the side. "Just drink it, Ed."

Ed gave her a mistrustful look and seemed reluctant to bring the glass to his lips.

Winry decided to give him a push. "If you don't drink it, I'm going back to sleep. Alone."

He bit his lip and glared at the glass with the weird liquid. One look at her supposedly innocent face, and Winry could see the gears turning. He certainly didn't think she'd poison him, right?

As if reading her thoughts, Ed made up his mind and, deciding to trust her, gulped down the contents of the glass in one go, leaving Winry to stare with a triumphant grin. As soon as he finished, he looked at her and after a beat his eyes widened. He had figured it out. She started laughing.

"Y-You...!" Ed started helplessly, making gagging noises. Winry laughed harder. He brushed at his tongue desperately and started spitting furiously.

He glared at her, "How _could _you?" He mocked betrayal and Winry wanted to laugh even harder, but stifled it with a hand since she would wake up the others. Leaving the now empty glass on the bedside table, Ed strode forward and grabbed Winry firmly, locking his lips with hers in a heated kiss. Without a moment's hesitation, Winry was kissing him back, barely managing to refrain from grinning against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck to pull him closer. His tongue licked her bottom lip urgently and she complied with his silent pleas and opened her mouth. He groaned in anticipation and rested his palm on her cheek as he slid his tongue between her lips until it reached her own.

She moaned in pleasure at the contact and their tongues danced together. She wanted to slap herself when she had to pull away for air.

She gazed into his eyes hungrily and he smirked after licking the side of her lip softly. "I can't believe you," he panted with an amused smirk, "You gave me _milk, _fucking _milk_!"

"And you drank it," Winry retorted sweetly and kissed him briefly on the lips.

His hands travelled down from her waist to her hips where he rubbed teasingly. "And that's why I'm gonna do a lot of things to you now," he retorted back hotly and within a fraction of a second, he had pushed her against the nearest wall where he began to kiss every inch of exposed skin furiously, successfully getting a moan out of her.

"Ed..." She barely got his attention and she had to take a few breaths before saying, "Go grab the keys for this room from downstairs, I forgot to bring them." Deciding not to linger on the small flaw in her ingenious plan, Winry watched as Ed cursed and practically jogged downstairs. She waited a second to catch her breath before smirking amusingly and sat on his bed, where she started peeling her tights off with some difficulty. She knew Edward. He didn't have patience with that kind of stuff and he'd get frustrated, until he figured out that ripping them would be much easier. She didn't want that to happen, for she liked these tights and she was sure they'd come in handy again in the future.

She was sure that when Ed returned, he wouldn't even notice the missing part of her outfit and, if he did, she knew that he would not even think of complaining. Once the tights were off, she threw them in a corner and straightened the cat-ears headband. She waited.

Not even five seconds later Ed came bursting through the door as quietly as he could with an annoyed and incredibly frustrated look on his face. "Where are the fucking keys?" he growled in sheer frustration and Winry had to smirk in amusement. His face was red from anger and she bit her lip to fight back a chuckle. She got up and went over to him. "Downstairs in the fruit basket, where we left them last time."

She chuckled at his reaction. His face brightened up like a child's and he stole a quick kiss from her before running back down the stairs, all anger seemingly vanishing. She raised her eyebrows, cocked her hip and placed her hand on it. She smirked in amazement just as Edward came back and locked the door eagerly with a wide grin that would put a child to shame.

Winry shook her head. _Men._


End file.
